Fake World or Genjutsu World?
by ArethaUzumaki
Summary: Keluarga adalah saat kita merasakan kehangatan yang luar bisa saat kita berkumpul bersama orang-orang yang kita sayangi/Tim7 FanFic/Naruto Lovers/RnR?


**FAKE WORLD OR GENJUTSU WORLD? Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**Tim7 FFN/Warning: OOC? (Diusahain gak ada), Gaje (Mungkin), dan menyebabkan penyakit ringan lainnya XD**

**.**

**.**

**Keluarga bukan hanya sekelompok orang yang memiliki susunan darah yang sama dengan kita. Tetapi Keluarga adalah saat kita bisa merasakan kehangatan disaat kita berkumpul bersama orang-orang yang kita sayangi.**

.

.

Peperangan telah usai. Raut wajah bahagia ditambah dengan kebahagiaan terpancar jelas diwajah para shinobi yang masih bertahan hingga saat ini. Termasuk ke-4 shinobi yang memegang peranan paling besar dalam perang besar ini. Ke-4 shinobi ini saling berperlukan untuk mengungkapkan kebahagian yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Air mata kebahagiaan turun dengan sedirinya tanpa mereka undang –termasuk Sasuke- hingga satu suara mengejutkan acara reuni mereka.

"Ehem.. Apa aku mengganggu?"Tanya seseorang

"Ahh. Kau.. Obito? Tentu saja tidak."ucap Kakashi. Siapapun yang saat ini sedang memandang Kakashi bisa dipastikan mereka melihat sebuah senyum tipis yang mengembang dibalik masker hitamnnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih. Terimakasih banyak. Terutama untuk kau Naruto. Mungkin jika saat itu kau tidak mencoba untuk menyadarkanku, aku sudah tewas bersama Madara."ucap Obito. Seyum miris terpahat diwajahnya. Ada segumpal penyesalan yang mungkin masih dirasakan Obito.

"Tidak. Tidak usah berterimakasih. Aku ikhlas melakukan ini hehe"ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Tapi aku akan tetap memberikan kalian satu hadiah sebagai ucapan terimakasih."ucap Obito

"Sudahlah. Dengan kembalinya kau ke pihak Konoha sudah hadiah buat kami semua. Apalagi kau sudah membuatku bangkit dari kematian. Betul tidak Sasuke?"ucap Naruto

"Hn,"ucap Sasuke singkat. Tapi sebuah senyuman terpahat di wajah tampannya. Dia cukup bahagia mengetahui fakta bahwa dia bukanlah Uchiha terakhir –kalau Sasuke yang terakhir mungkin Sasuke pasti kelelahan untuk membangun kembali klan Uchiha XD-

Tanpa mereka sadari Obito sudah membentuk sebuah segel dan mengarahkan segel itu kearah Tim7.

"O..Obito apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya Kakashi kaget

"Inilah hadiah yang ingin kuberikan pada kalian"ucap Obito.

"A..apa?"ucap Naruto kaget

"Semuanya akan berakhir dengan cepat. Kalian bersenang-senanglah"ucap Obito sambil tersenyum tulus.

Cahaya berpendar mengelilingi ke-4 shinobi kuat itu. Tapi tanpa ada yang menyadari ada seseorang yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka dan ikut masuk kedalam pendaran cahaya itu.

"NARUTO! NARUTO BAKA! BANGUN KAU!"teriak seseorang sambil menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Engghh.. Ada apa Sakura-chan? Masuk saja."ucap Naruto sambil mengusap liur yang sekarang terus menetes dari sisi samping bibirnya.

CEKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Naruto perlahan-lahan membuka matanya yang langsung menampakkan mata sebiru lautan. Tapi sedetik kemudian mata indah itu membelalak kaget saat melihat siapa yang sekearng berada satu ruangan dengannya.

"I..ibu?"ucap Naruto ketakutan

Seorang wanita cantik dengan surai merah terangnya yang sekarang terlihat berkibar entah karena apa sedang berada di ambang pintu kamar Naruto. Tangan putihnya mengepal erat.

"KAU! BANGUN ATAU KAU TIDAK BOLEH MEMAKAN RAMEN UNTUK 1 BULAN KEDEPAN!"teriak Kushina.

"A..apa? I..bu bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau sudah meninggal?"ucap Naruto hati-hati

"A..APA? KAU MENYUMPAHIKU MATI, NARUTO?!"suara Kushina seketika menggeleggar.

BUK! DUAK! JDUK! DOR! *Author sarap*

"Sekarang kau bangun! Aku, ayah, dan kakakmu akan menunggu dimeja makan. Kalau 15 menit lagi kau tidak turun.. kau tau konsekuensinya!"teriak Kushina sambil menutup pintu meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dengan 3 benjolan besar yang sekarang sudah ada dikepala kuningnya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa bisa? Tu..tunggu. IBU!"panggil Naruto sambil berlari keluar kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sinar matahari yang memasuki kamar seorang pemuda nampaknya tetap tidak bisa membuat pemuda itu segera terbangun dari tidurnya. Suara dengkuran halus terdengar sangat jelas menandakan bahwa sang pemuda sedang sangat kelelahan. Hingga…

"SASUKE! BANGUN OTOUTOU! SUDAH JAM BERAPA INI! NANTI KAU TELAT!"teriak seseorang

"Engghh.." Sasuke –nama pemuda itu- mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang langsung menyerang matanya (?)

"SASUKE! KAU DENGAR AKU ATAU TIDAK?!"teriak orang itu lagi.

"Iya.. Iya"Sasuke hanya mengiyakan. Sasuke mendudukan diri berusaha untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya.

"Bagus. Aku,.., ibu dan ayah akan menunggumu di meja makan. Cepatlah turun!"ucap orang itu.

"Eh.. Suara itu.." mata setajam elang itu langsung terbelalak saat mengetahun siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Itachi-nii.."gumam Sasuke. Sesegera mungkin Sasuke masuk kekamar mandi dan melakukan ritual pagi *Sasuke terlalu penurut -_-*

"I..BU! TUNGGU!"teriak Naruto keras.

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung berlari keluar kamarnya menuju ruang makan. Kushina, Minato, dan seorang pemuda lagi menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bingung.

"Hahh.. hahh.. Tu..tunggu kenapa.. eh?"kini giliran Naruto yang kebingungan

"Kau.. Kenapa? Kalian? Bagaimana bisa? Seharusnya kalian sudah.. Bagaimana bisa? Obito.."gumam Naruto

DUAK

Terdengar suara seseorang memukul meja. Rambut merahnya berkibar seolah ada kipas tak kasat mata yang sekarang sedang ada didepannya dan membuat rambutnya berkibar. Mata indahnya sekarang sudah berganti warna menjadi warna putih.

"NARUTO! KAU..!"Kushina menggeram marah. Sedangkan Naruto sudah berlingdung dibelakang kursi Minato.

"Sudahlah bu.. Mungkin Naruto sedang banyak pikiran jadinya dia seperti itu"ucap seorang pemuda.

"Iya Kushina. Sudahlah. Nanti kau bisa cepat tua kalau setiap hari ka uterus marah-marah."ucap Minata sambil terus membaca Koran paginya.

"Huhhh.. Baiklah. Kenapa kau belum mandi Naruto? Apa kau tidak melihat jam? Ini sudah jam setengah tujuh dan kau belum siap-siap? Bagaimana kalau kau telat? Aku sudah capek mendengar ocehan kepala sekolahmu"ucap Kushina yang sekarang bicara panjang lebar.

"Ta..tapi bu"ucap Naruto

"Kalau kau terus berbicara dan tidak segera melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan.. Kau akan kubuat tidur digudang dengan para hantu penunggu disana."ucap Kushina sambil melahap rotinya kembali.

GLEK.

"Ha'i!"ucap Naruto yang langsung kembali berlari kedalam kamarnya.

"Menma.. lebih baik sekarang kau berangkat duluan. Biar nanti naruto berangkat sama ayahmu."ucap Kushina.

"Baiklah bu. Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu yah.. bu.."pamit Menma.

Setelah Sasuke melakukan ritual paginya dan memakai pakaian yang entah kenapa sudah ada didalam kamar mandi, Sasuke segera turun dan menemui seseorang yang sudah sangat dirindukannya. Tapi saat Sasuke sudah sampai diruang makan, mata hitamnya kembali terbelalak kaget melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat membuat hatinya nyaman itu.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun"ucap seorang wanita cantik.

"O..ohayou bu."ucap Sasuke terbata. 'bagaimana bisa? Obito.. Aku harus bertemu Naruto secepatnya'

"OI BAKA OTOUTOU! Duduklah. jangan hanya berdiri seperti patung seperti itu."ucap Itachi.

"Duduklah Sasuke-kun."ucap Mikoto sambil membuatkan Sasuke roti.

"Oi! Sasuke. Hari ini kau berangkat dengan Sai berdua ya. Oke? Hari ini aku berangkat siang."ucap Itachi sambil menggigit rotinya.

"A..apa?"Sasuke hanya bisa menganga.

"Kenapa dia ada disini? Dia bukan Uchiha"ucap Sasuke kaget.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Dia itu kakak 'lima menit'mu"ucap Itachi.

Dan seketika mulut Sasuke sudah terbuka lebar.

**~TBC~**

**Bagaimana chapter 1 minna? Baguskah? Atau jelek? Baiklah.. Sampai bertemu dichapter depaaaan!**


End file.
